Urzogian
Urzogians are a secretive race of hexapod mammals. Physiology Urzogians are three meter large creatures possessing six limbs; two arms and four legs. Only their upper body appears humanoid with a pair of arms of which each arms ends with a hand with four fingers. On these fingers there are small barbs to keep a tighter grip on an object. Their eyes are white of colour with a blue iris. Their skin is black while their metallic scales have a grey colour with small dark spots on them. They have 32 teeth of which eight are fangs. Each of ther legs end in two claws. Maturity Cycle An Urzogian goes through several stages, or lifecycles, from his/her birth to his/her death. But before they are even born the female carries it for 11 months in the womb, during this period the female periodically provides small quantities of iron to the child, it is suspected that this is for the early stages of the metallic plates on the body (which are thin, flexible plates during birth). 1. Newborn (Birth - Second month after birth): During the first two months after being born, the Urzogian child is being observed as it is most vulnerable during this period; they are provided with liquid food (mostly fruits and vegetables) and care. The Urzogian's skeletal structure is prone to deform during this stage. 2. Baby (Second month after birth - 5 years): After the second month until the 5th year an Urzogian is seen as a baby. After nine months they (when the Urzogian becomes one year old) they will start feeding it solid food (fruits and meat). The skeletal structure is less prone to deform but this could still happen. 3. Child (5 years - 14 years): After five years, the Urzogian reaches the stage of a child. Their skeletal structure has no chance of deforming anymore and can freely grow bigger. The Child will receive basic education and will be taught the ethics and believes of the Grand Urzogian Empire (while Kirish's Children do this as well, the Ghamik Sovereignty does not teach the ethics and believes to their children) 4. Teen (14 years - 25 years): Teens will receive a more advanced education and are given certain restrictions to keep them from misbehaving (this is a decision made by the Observers to keep the Urzogians under their control). The Ghamik Sovereignty also applies restrictions despite being openly rebellious towards the Observers, but unlike the Grand Urzogian Empire they are not plentiful. At the age of 20 an Urzogian will become sexually active. 5. Adolescent (25 years - 40 years): An adolescent can continue his education or become 'free' (within certain boundaries) to have a taste of the life that awaits them. During this stage they also choose the work they would like to perform, most of them will perform the same duty for the remainder of their adolescence and even adulthood. Many leave Kaganeh to work into space to develop the colonies. 6. Adult (40 years - 95 years): Adults will start finding a partner between the age of 45 and 60 and settle down, while others will continue to have an adventurous mind. In the case of the latter they will find a partner who has also retained their adventurous mind or will constantly engage in short term relationships. 7. Elder (95 years - Death): Elders live the remainder of their life close to their families and mostly tend to the children while the parents are working (a family also receives a sum of money from the government when they take their elderly in) Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri